1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution wiring harness for connection to an electrical receptacle, and, more particularly, to a connector terminal for such a distribution wiring harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modular wall panel assembly, also known as a partition or divider, is used in an office environment to define and separate work stations for individual workers. Such a wall panel assembly typically includes a wall panel with a wireway located at the bottom of the wall panel. The wireway is used to carry an electrical distribution harness which connects with an electrical distribution harness in an adjacent wall panel assembly. Electrical power may thus be distributed to the individual work stations through the electrical harness assemblies located in the modular wall panel assemblies.
A distribution wiring harness includes connector terminals each having at least one connector or contact which plugs into a respective mating connector or contact of an electrical receptacle, such as the electrical receptacle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,714. Insulated electrical wires within the distribution harness are crimped or soldered to respective connector terminals. Thus, each connector terminal electrically interconnects a wire to a selected connector or contact of the electrical receptacle.
A problem is that the process of crimping or soldering the insulated electrical wires to the connector terminals is labor and/or capital intensive. Another problem is that once the crimping and/or soldering of the wires has been performed, the wires cannot be easily decoupled from the connector terminals.
What is needed in the art is an easier and less expensive method of attaching a wire to a connector terminal to thereby electrically connect the wire to an electrical receptacle. What is further needed in the art is a method of attaching a wire to a connector terminal such that the wire can be easily decoupled from the connector terminal if desired.
The present invention provides an electrical connecter terminal which can be snapped into place onto a wire to thereby provide a secure electrical interconnection therebetween.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a distribution wiring harness assembly electrically connected to at least one first contact of an electrical receptacle. The distribution wiring harness assembly includes a wire having an uninsulated segment and at least one insulated segment. A connector terminal includes at least one second contact mating with the at least one first contact of the electrical receptacle. At least two resilient prongs are connected to the at least one second contact. The at least two resilient prongs clamp the uninsulated segment of the wire therebetween.
An advantage of the present invention is that the need for crimping or soldering an insulated wire to a connecter terminal is eliminated.
Another advantage is that, even after the electrical connector terminal has been snapped into place onto the wire, the terminal can be relatively easily decoupled from the wire and snapped onto another wire if desired.